The present application relates to a game table for playing a game with a gamepiece and, more particularly, to a game table having virtual goals comprised of proximity sensors that may be actuated to on and off conditions to modify a size of the goal, handicap the game and/or play a number of alternate games that do not include goals.
Conventional game tables include goals having a fixed size and a fixed position. When playing such games, for example, table hockey or foosball, the object of the game is to direct a gamepiece into your opponent's goal. These conventional game tables are incapable of handicapping the game when a vastly superior player competes against a less skilled player and are limited to the specific game that the game table is configured to play.
The game table of the present invention includes goals having a size that may be altered to handicap a specific game or to make the game more challenging for players of different levels of skill. In addition, the same game table may be set up to play a plurality of different games without altering the table itself. The game table of the present invention provides a game table that may be adapted to play table games in a number of exciting configurations and to play a number of different games.